The invention relates to novel neurogenin proteins, nucleic acids and antibodies.
Transcription factors in the basic-helix-loop-helix (bHLH) family have been shown to play a central role in cell type determination, in several tissues and organisms. For example, MyoD and myf5 are necessary and sufficient for mammalian myogenesis, while the proneural genes achaete-scute and atonal perform similar functions during Drosophila neurogenesis (for reviews, see (Weintraub, 1993; Jan and Jan, 1994)). In both vertebrate myogenesis and fly neurogenesis, multiple functionally-interchangeable bHLH proteins act in networks and/or cascades within their respective lineages (Jan and Jan, 1993). For example, at least four different bHLH proteins are sequentially expressed during murine muscle development: MyoD/myf5; myogenin and MRF4 (Olson and Klein, 1994). Similarly in Drosophila expression of achaete-scute is followed by that of asense during peripheral neurogenesis (Brand et al., 1993; Dominguez and Campuzano, 1993; Jarman et al., 1993a). The function of such cascades is not yet clear, although it has been suggested that the later-acting genes function in differentiation rather than in determination (Weintraub, 1993; Lee et al., 1995). Although numerous bHLH proteins expressed during vertebrate neurogenesis have been identified (Johnson et al., 1990; Akazawa et al., 1992; Ferreiro et al., 1992; Sasai et al., 1992; Ishibashi et al., 1993; Turner and Weintraub, 1994; Akazawa et al., 1995; Lee et al., 1995; Shimizu et al., 1995), none so far examined exhibits the functional properties expected of a neuronal determination factor ((Guillemot et al., 1993; Sommer et al., 1995); see below).
One feature that characterizes the proneural genes in Drosophila is their interaction with the genetic circuitry underlying lateral inhibition. Lateral inhibitory interactions between neuroectodermal cells, mediated by the products of the neurogenic genes Notch and Delta, result in the selection of a single sensory organ precursor (SOP) cell from a group of developmentally equivalent undetermined cells called a xe2x80x9cproneural clusterxe2x80x9d (Ghysen et al., 1993). All cells in the proneural cluster initially express achaete-scute, but during the selection process proneural gene expression becomes restricted at high levels to the SOP (Cubas et al., 1991). This restriction occurs because the proneural genes promote expression of Delta (Hinz et al., 1994; Kunisch et al., 1994), and their expression and function are in turn inhibited by signalling through Notch (for review, see (Ghysen et al., 1993)). Thus, cells which express sufficient achaete-scute, and hence Delta, to inhibit proneural activity in their neighbors adopt an SOP fate (for discussion, see (Chitnis, 1995)). In this way, the proneural genes both promote a neural fate cell-autonomously, and inhibit this fate non-autonomously.
Lateral inhibition mediated by vertebrate homologs of Notch and Delta has recently been demonstrated to regulate primary neurogenesis in Xenopus (Chitnis et al., 1995). Primary neurons differentiate in three parallel rows within the neural plate; between these rows undifferentiated neural plate cells are set aside for later waves of neurogenesis. Expression of X-Delta-1 defines three broader longitudinal domains that prefigure these territories of primary neurogenesis. Ectopic expression of a dominant negative form of X-Delta-1 (X-Delta-1stu) increases the density of neurons that differentiate within each territory, but does not increase the width of each territory or the overall area of the neural plate (Chitnis et al., 1995). Conversely, expression of constitutively active forms of X-Notch-1 suppresses primary neurogenesis (Coffman et al., 1990; Coffman et al., 1993). These data suggest that the three territories of primary neurogenesis in Xenopus (medial, intermediate and lateral) are analogous to proneural clusters in Drosophila. This in turn implies the existence of one or more bHLH proteins whose expression defines these prospective neurogenic territories.
Several bHLH proteins expressed during Xenopus neurogenesis have been identified. One such protein, NeuroD, can exert a neuronal determination function when ectopically expressed, but the endogenous XNeuroD gene is not expressed early enough to play a proneural role (Lee et al., 1995). Several Xenopus homologs of achaete-scute have also been identified (Ferreiro et al., 1992; Zimmerman et al., 1993; Turner and Weintraub, 1994). Ectopic expression of one of these, XASH-3, can induce neural plate expansion (Ferreiro et al., 1994; Turner and Weintraub, 1994) or ectopic neurogenesis within the neural plate (Chitnis and Kintner, 1996), depending on the dose of injected RNA. Unlike NeuroD, however, XASH-3 is incapable of converting epidermal cells to neurons. Moreover, XASH-3 is expressed in a very restricted region of the neural plate, corresponding to the future sulcus limitans (Zimmerman et al., 1993). Thus, there must be other bHLH genes whose expression pattern and function are more consistent with proneural activity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide such a bHLH gene, neurogenin. Thus, the invention provides recombinant neurogenin proteins and variants thereof, and to produce useful quantities of these neurogenin proteins using recombinant DNA techniques.
It is a further object of the invention to provide recombinant nucleic acids encoding neurogenin proteins, and expression vectors and host cells containing the nucleic acid encoding the neurogenin protein.
An additional object of the invention is to provide polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies directed against neurogenin proteins.
A further object of the invention is to provide methods for producing the neurogenin proteins.
In accordance with the objects outlined above, the present invention provides recombinant nucleic acids encoding neurogenin proteins.
In a further aspect, the invention provides expression vectors comprising transcriptional and translational regulatory DNA operably linked to DNA encoding a neurogenin protein, and host cells containing the expression vectors.
In an additional aspect, the invention provides methods for producing neurogenin proteins comprising the steps of culturing a host cell transformed with an expressing vector. comprising a nucleic acid encoding a neurogenin protein and expressing the nucleic acid to produce a neurogenin protein.
In a further aspect, the invention provides recombinant neurogenin proteins.
In a further aspect, the invention provides polyclonal or monoclonal antibodies to neurogenin proteins.